Deflowering a Mystic Virgin (R)
by DisclosedBarrel
Summary: Sequel to Horsemen. After another embarrassing defeat against War and Conquest, Zachariah Wesker got himself demoted to Colonel and left the Mojave after a bitter dispute with General Moore. One morning after a night of drinks and lovemaking, he heard a strange woman was in the Commonwealth looking all over for him. That's when a Mystic legend Nuwa found him at Piper Wright's place
1. What makes us human?

Piper Wright. Reporter. Publisher. Friend. What brings me to her bedroom? Just a usual night out on the lash. I simply drank too much and woke up here in bed the next morning. Nothing went down until the next hour. She had a nasty idea, and after I explained my predicament, we _sealed_ the deal.

For her caring nature and hospitality, I owed her my life or at least a great deal of it. She didn't want money, bless her, she wanted an interview. I gave her answers to five and only five questions about me or the N.C.R., and I swore on my son's life that I would tell the truth no matter what. She made a good bargain with that, and the sex was just icing on the cake. That was just something she is known to do; I personally thought it was just a rumour at her expense. I was _excited_ it wasn't.

I got absolutely wasted the night before and accidentally flirted with my daughter-in-law Cass, and she just gave me a right hook across the face. She didn't know it was me until they found me face down in a puddle of blood. I didn't know it was her until the next day.

That darn Cass, she's come for me. I suppose I missed her quite a bit, being away for two years on my desperate hunt for Ashford and Savage. Bless her for being so patient; she seemed urgent but didn't tell Piper anything. Only where she and Courier Six was and that they needed me alive. Didn't mention anything about a Nordic woman in black with Six, strange Lyannah isn't with him… They're usually inseparable.

Now that I'm back to perfect health I was ready to accept visitors. There was a knock on the door downstairs and I was anxious to know what all the commotion was all about. Piper came to me and said a strange woman was looking for me and asked to come inside. Her name? Nuwa...

Sarkis had a friendly relationship that went on since we first met her in 2021, at the time _I_ was having marginal problems at home. Sure we exchanged a few words and _services_ but I stayed loyal to Claire and she respected that since Sarkis was a part of me. We remained _good_ friends, despite knowing she was crushing on Sarkis at the time.

We've been aware of each other for hundreds of years but after the Great War I forced myself into exile and we've been apart since. I failed miserably that day and could never live it down. Now she's here and I'm honestly a bit anxious. Probably due to the fact her place in this universe was to educate, protect and shape humanity and just fucked it up. It probably was bad news she was downstairs.

For two-hundred-thousand years odd, the Mystics taught humanity things to help them evolve. How to do this, how to create that, etcetera. With my horrible choices during the Nexus Incident and the events before the Great War, she could simply be here to take me away to serve a more fitting punishment.

She, like all Mystics, are a separate group to Gods, but since the Great War was partly my fault, I feel like I'm long overdue some form of retribution. Revenge isn't outside the Mystic way and could be a possibility. She could have easily gone to the Elder Gods to find my location to make me answer for my failures and questionable activities.

I don't really know any more than that. I'm starting to be a bit of a realist now, like my late brother, and all I could do is sit in Piper's bed, terrified for what to come. The Three Sovereigns are some of the most highly regarded and fiercest Mystics I have ever heard of and the scariest one of the three is downstairs...

Then the woman of the hour opens Piper's bedroom door and catches me in my weakest moment. There was no anger or joy from her, so it was hard to try to fathom what her motives were. I got out of bed, still in my boxers and moved away from her.

Then I saw something. I saw the way she sat on the bottom of the double bed. Single. Alone. Crying for help. The way I sat on that bridge in Dublin after Claire and I were temporarily separated. There was no moonlight or river to cement this solemn moment.

She needed someone to talk to like I did that time. If it was as bad as finding out the love of your life cheated on you, had an illegitimate child with a misunderstood killer of your closest friend and generally didn't tell you any of that until that said child you raised was dying… It must be a big one… I had to sit down and listen to her.

"Hello Zachariah," she said quietly, "it's been too long."

"Yeah, over two hundred years. Now that's a long time not to see a friend." I couldn't look at her. I stared down her crossed legs; they were so fine. "Nuwa… I didn't think I would hear from you ever again since I last saw you. How are you doing?"

"So so. I've got problems at work."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. I wish I could help you, just not sure if I can."

"We'll get around to that in time, Zachariah. Right now I just want to talk."

"What are you doing here?"

"Just to talk. Though we hadn't talked in a long time, I understand what happened that day in 2077 with War."

War was gone. Zaac couldn't care about her anymore. "What can I say? You can't win every time…"

"Sarkis wasn't there, was he?"

"The Nexus Incident made it impossible for Sarkis to fight War… I was forced to fight on his behalf."

"Tragic..."

"How did you find me?"

"Your whereabouts slipped off the Elder Gods' tongue when I requested to see them. I've been in this pitiful country for days and your aura was at its strongest point in this Wasteland."

"Why did you go to the Elder Gods for? It wasn't just to find me was it?"

"Not at first. I honestly didn't know you were alive until Jesus accidentally mentioned you, let's leave it at that. I came here to talk to Sarkis but he did say he had to..." Nuwa sighed. "He's gone, isn't he?"

Zaac nodded. "He's in Limbo right now. Jesus doesn't know what to do with him."

"Let's be happy we're still here in good health…" From the corner of my eye, I noticed she was looking at me. "How did you move on?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Since that day..."

"It was an emotional matter. I tried to be positive and..." I looked at her soft eyes. "I tried to just… make up for my misdeeds. Had to fight the crippling depression somehow, and I figured I still had a job to do."

"We all lost contact with you after War..."

"Glad I was convincing. It wasn't fun, it hurt, a lot."

She nodded. "Going into exile was a bold move. Even _I_ presumed you died."

"I did everything I could to make Sarkis and Zachariah appear to be dead on the same day the nukes went off."

"I cried myself to sleep that night I heard about you… You know I don't have many friends because of my stern attitude."

"Someone has to be, at least you're easy to talk to, can't say that about the other Mystics."

"I thought we had something special. I would never have told anyone you were still alive. I could have helped you-"

"I wanted nothing holding me back while I lived in exile. It was my all my fault because I failed, and when I saw how low the world has sunk I couldn't let it slide. I had to do something, and the N.C.R. was the only ones who could help me bring humanity back to its glory. "

"It's not for the faint of heart, is it, Zachariah? Education. Learning. Shaping."

I smiled. "If I had to do that as long as you did, Nuwa, I'd sooner kill myself. There's only so many centuries of that shit a man my height and size could tolerate."

"Years of experience. You get around a few corners if you know what to do. Shame you don't learn that until the ten or twenty-thousand-year mark."

I nodded, looking around Piper's room. Plain walls. Desk and mirror. Nothing but silence, until I gingerly patted my thighs, thinking hard about what to say now.

"After all," she continued, "you had a family, always have. Even your own humanity vexed you…"

"What little of it I had. Two years..." I shook my head. "Hated it. I prefer it this way. It's who I am."

"Two more than I ever had."

For old time's sake, I put my hand on her shoulder. I gave her my kindest smile and glance I could. "Hey, come now, don't be like that. You've been around for thousands of years; you can't be all like that. It's not all that… Being human and…" I couldn't make any compelling arguments. "You know.." I lost my convincing smile.

"Go on."

"You've been around humans since their first day, Nuwa. You've seen them grow, thrive and create marvels. Where's the doubt coming from?"

"The empty feeling in myself. Despite everything I did, I'm never happy at the end of it. I am honour-bound to educate humanity, but after a while without any rewards, it's hard to find joy. When I look at the likes of you… I just have so much envy."

"You shouldn't… I'm not as wholesome as I used to be."

"You're not?"

"People change, Nuwa. I've done terrible things to stay alive, just to pay for the damage I done. I've failed so many times to defeat War. I handicapped humanity by killing House - to which I regret. I need yearly therapy. I'm a danger to the ones I love. I've been dishonest to the mother of my children, sure we're not together, but I'm setting a bad example. I've become a selfish bitter man like my own father. The freedom I have right now is not worth the regrets I have to carry."

"I see… You're not the man I shared that moonlight with, but it's the fact you still try to take responsibility for your actions. That makes you who you are, that's the man I came here for."

"Wow..." It was all I could say; she just did a one-eighty.

"It's not even who or what you think you are. It's the little things like your family." She looked away down my legs. "Your children. I see your genuine love for them and… The inspiration I see in your affection fuels my own, only I feel it's not enough. I have more needs."

"Take it from me; it's _you_ who should be the one inspiring people. You gave humanity their knowledge to be a dominant species that knows no limits."

"I don't see them the way you do..."

"Where's all this coming from?"

Nuwa perked herself up and looked me dead in the eye. Nuwa was a bit of a widow or a predator with that glare, but she wasn't pleased. "The Mystics found a world of war and suffering in the hands of a tyrant and the people there… I feel they don't trust me or my intentions." She paused, but I had nothing to say, so I let her go on. "I have their best interests at heart and no one sees that because I'm too distant and sometimes too serious for them to handle. There's only one ambitious man I can relate to and he's not the most _righteous_."

"You shouldn't let what others think about you get you down. You're a strong independent woman, sure you can be stern but who isn't? It's your livelihood. You live to serve and..." I don't know where I'm going with this.

"Shennong is busy undermining his potential and Fu Xi is simply in love with himself. I feel like my shortcomings threaten my Sovereign status only because I let them. I feel like no one truly listens to me. I'm no one..."

"Y… You have an inferiority complex?"

I finally got a smile out of her. "Hadn't thought about that." Her hand waved low then her smile was lost. "I worry Taigong Wang might surpass me, so I guess I do have one. My way of life is at risk because of these complicated feelings."

"You need some self-love. Don't stress yourself out-"

"They don't trust me." I wasn't sure if she was talking about her allies, she's one of the most prestigious and powerful Mystics. "The humans are skeptical about me and I don't know what more I can do."

"I've seen this before."

"You have?"

I nodded. "It's perfectly natural in a _young_ person's' life for them to feel inadequate and jealous to their friends and colleagues."

"How would you know that? Even _I_ don't know that."

"When people waste their time comparing themselves to other people they lose sight of their individual strengths, the sort of strengths that make them unique. The question is what's going on right now with you?"

She looked away from me. "I can't tell you that much, Zachariah," she said with a jagged tone. Her voice was breaking. "Sarkis, but not you..."

I put my hand on the side of her head and brought her closer to me. I kissed the side of her forehead. "You can tell me anything," I whispered in her ear, "Sarkis may not be here but _I_ am. He came from _me."_

"It's embarrassing."

"What's wrong? Don't you trust me?"

"I do," she whispered in return, "but my pride won't let me."

"Pride is your weakness, have you ever thought about just not being so… pompous?"

"You don't understand-"

"No, I don't. I'm only three hundred and nine, but I've been around humans long enough to understand the term _humble_."

"Maybe I could let myself down a bit, the damage to my pride can't be that bad. Guess I needed someone else other than my brother to say that."

"If it makes you feel better, I could tell you one of my secrets."

"I'm listening..."

"I'm conflicted right now. On the one hand, I'm having the best time of my life sleeping with anyone I want whenever I want. The booze, freedom and drugs is the fun I deserve after my servitude. But on the other hand, I want to die and rest in peace to be with my family again. Plus, my sins need to be answered for at some point…

"Let it happen naturally-"

"The state I'm right now, though, I'm losing the enthusiasm to get out of bed. I don't deserve this life and I'm not sure what I should do. Continue my bachelor life or just end it."

"That's… deep..."

"I'm more miserable than I've ever been. If I weren't fucked up banging a fit bird every night, I would blow my brains out right now." I scratched my chest; I shaved it recently and it was irritating. "On pen and paper, I have everything a man my age could want, but I've seen everything there is to see in life, and I just want it to be over. I can barely go another ten years at this rate, and when my looks begin to fade then, I won't have anything left to enjoy..."

"Oh my goodness, that's just dark, Zachariah."

"We all have problems." I rubbed my head on hers and hummed. Her hair smelled great; it was lilac. "I've kept it all to myself, even my therapist. We just talk about my regrets in life and my emotions about War. These I keep to myself."

"What keeps you going?"

I smiled. Her naive nature was cute. "What doesn't keep a person going? Booze, drugs and women. Anything to feel alive and pass the time. That's why I've been screwing an awful lot recently. People just worry that I'm just depressed because of recent events, but it's more of a scar that runs deep. I'm no different than a human, with simple needs. I just want to clock in, out and be left alone."

"Humans and their alcohol."

"Do you trust me now?"


	2. Please the queen (NSFW)

She removed my hand from her head. "For a moment there, I thought you were going to lose it, but now I _can_ trust you." She rolled her eyes to the ceiling. "Zachariah..."

"Call me Zaac."

Nuwa blushed and held my hand, looking me in the eyes. "Zaac..." she cooed, staring my body, up and down. "Zaac, you've done a great service in comforting me-"

"Gee whiz-"

"But that's only half the problem solved. The _real_ problem is still the same as the old..."

"Oh..."

"I feel my entire life is a book, with many pages outdated and filled with errors. There is nothing more I want than to tear out a page and take one from you." She looked at me and placed her hand on my left cheek. "I want to gift myself to you, Zaac," Nuwa finally confessed. "It's not just affection; it's something more."

"We've been through this-"

"I was told I'm losing my touch with my humanity, _me,_ and not the type I use to bond with the people but _my_ own." Her golden eyes really got to me, it was like staring into a mirror. I can see why women get mesmerised by my eyes. "With Sarkis gone… you're the only being I trust right now to restore it. That is why _I_ went looking for you."

"Oh, boy, we're going down there again."

"I need someone to make me feel more than just a Mystic. I never got the courage to ask Sarkis last time and now that you're here, you can do me a great service and make me feel more HUMAN."

"I can't believe we're talking about this again-"

"I am no different than the last dozen women you bedded, Zaac, only I _need_ someone worthy to do me this favour." I hesitated. I did screw around with Piper earlier, but that wasn't the case. "Things were different back then. I'm afraid this time you have no choice but to satisfy me as your queen. I feel we've connected, good and proper." I didn't notice it until now, but she was holding my crotch...

I gulped. "I have no bargaining chip here. You found me at the right time to try me again. Just as I reached my lowest point and-"

Nuwa pushed me back on Piper's double bed and removed the golden sash from her thick white ponytail; her beautiful silver hair ran freely over her shoulders. "Make love to me, Zaac," she said, "Love me now!" She hopped on top of me with her arms stretched out by my shoulders, the lime tips of her hair tickled me beneath her. "Make me feel like a woman. Take my pain and woes away."

I gently rubbed her arms. "Uhhh… just for the record, I'm not _that_ interested in falling in love again. I'm more of a meet and fuck type of guy..."

Nuwa looked terrifying when she loomed over a person, beings she would prey upon would be the weak or unworthy. Not many people get to touch her the way I am right now, with her permission I mind you. She leant into me, staring at my face.

"That's fine with me."

Before I could even react Nuwa placed her lips on mine and we started kissing. Our eyes closed simultaneously, and our breaths were long and ardent. Her lips were as soft as anything I have ever felt before. She hugged my head and neck and fell slightly closer to me. I wrapped my arms around her, the soft skin of her underbelly rubbed against mine, her gold piercing she had on her bellybutton was irritating.

Our tongues explored the inside of our mouths; we went in deep, she caught on fast. Nuwa removed her long silk gloves and her little gold crown that was also connected to her green cat-like hats also. I didn't even know what they were. They looked like they were just a small pointy fez, but were, in fact, a part of her gold crown. She unhitched a few leather straps on her back and threw her prestigious gown into a corner with no regard.

The kissing stopped and her body retracted back. Next was her white bra. She took it off slowly just to entice me to her preferences; she wanted my total submission of praise and admiration before my body as a whole. Her skin was flawless, nothing short of perfect and her breasts were firm and all natural. Medium sized, they jiggled when she started to show them off.

I rubbed her thighs, even though her silk stockings were still on at the time, the touch of it all was splendid, but she took my hands to place them on her firm breasts. I couldn't complain; they were even better. She moved my hands in a circular motion and forced me to grope her breasts. She had gold nipple piercings, the tassels were nice.

"Oh my God, they're beautiful," I breathed.

"You like?" she giggled. "Do what you want with them, Zaac. All I want is your body to conquer as my own."

Nuwa moved my hands back over my head and came close to me to lick around my neck. We kissed some more until she kissed her way down to my crotch. My cock was hard and stiff already from her dynamic display earlier. It tore at my boxers. Her fingers were slipped into them and removed my hard member from the sanctuary of my boxers to the humid air and stroked it up and down. I sat up and felt tense.

"That intoxicating aroma... I'm getting all tingly inside."

"You only deserve the best, my queen."

Fingers were replaced by Nuwa's tongue, licking slowly up my dick's shaft, like a popsicle in heat. Her tongue swirled around the tip and then licked down again. Her mouth was closed over my cock, sucking hard and fast. Her hands wrapped around the base of my dick, and her mouth kept sucking.

"I can take it," she gulped, "I can take it all down..."

"Wow, when your throat tightens on it…" I breathed. "That's incredible!"

"Ohhhhh! Y-You're better than I thought! Mmgh, mmmm nnnnh!"

I groaned. "You flatter me..."

"Ngohh…?! Did you get bigger in my mouth? Nnnh, nnnhh?!"

"Where did you learn this…? This isn't like you at all."

Nuwa slurped her lips off my rigid member and instead went back to rubbing me down. "I don't know what you mean," she grinned. "I have watched what human women do to please their mates time to time." She kissed the head. "Suffice to say I'm glad it is now I'm trying it for myself, now that I'm ready."

"Practice makes perfect. Do you want me to make it better for you?"

"Don't go giving me orders… You'll get your turn soon enough."

"Allow me..."

I stood up and let Nuwa get back to work. After resuming her pace she went on to drive on her head faster and harder on my cock - her lips wrapped tight around it, and she sucked. I was close to reaching my climax, and she could feel it. She sucked even harder, her fingers stroking my balls.

"Zaac… h- oh, my God, that's good… You taste delicious."

"For a broken man, I take great care of myself..."

Nuwa pulled my length out of her mouth and smacked her lips. She started rubbing me down. "Your body is a temple, is that what you used to say?"

"Ha! I still do. I _am_ one of the most desirable men on this planet."

She kissed the head and smiled. "You certainly have a reputation to live up to." She put my hard member back into her mouth. Her breathing was heavy, the eyes closed. My head was soaring above the clouds, couldn't think straight with her head bobbing forwards and backwards.

"You're going at it hot and heavy..."

The saliva in her mouth was saturating the head so nicely, so warm all around. Every time her gums compressed I ached. I brushed her hair back and rested my right hand on top of her head.

"Let me make it better for you..."

"Hmmp?"

Pressing forward, I brought Nuwa's head to me with my free hand, she took all of my shaft and submerged it with her whole mouth. She gagged and gulped with me wearing her mouth like it was a glove. Her tight Asian mouth. The sweet sucking sounds of her were delightful to my ears.

She reacted quickly and adjusted to my thrusting. It wasn't too fast for her; she took it well, and her moans relished the good throat-fucking I was giving her. The back of her throat was warmer than her lips, almost at boiling point.

I couldn't take it anymore, so I exploded in the back of her mouth after four minutes in heaven. She choked a tiny bit when she drank down my warm load. The phallus juice erupted from her nose a little bit before she was taken by some short breaths. After she slid my dick out of her tired lips she coughed and gasped. Didn't know she cared for me that way. Looking me in the eye, she smiled and licked my dick clean from head to balls like she was starved.

"That was phenomenal" she breathed heavily. "Your love cocktail is to _die_ for."

I held my chest. "Aw, you're too sweet."

"Time to satisfy your queen, Zaac." She stood up.

I smiled. "Sure, anything you want."

"Anything I want, huh?" She groped her breasts, biting her lip, suggesting something, clearly.

I shuddered. Seeing Nuwa grope her soft globes made me feel harder. "Oh, you're teasing me..." I approached her with my arms ready to touch her but she brushed them away. She wagged her finger at me.

"If you think you're having your way with me then you are _wrong."_ She walked up to me and stroked my bare chest with her finger, tracing circles. "Because _I'm_ having my way with YOU." She pushed me back onto the bed, there was so much strength in that small hand of hers I landed square in the middle of Piper's bed. Hurt a bit.

I rubbed my chest. "Fuck, that's wack."

"I heard you had a thing for strong women, Zaac." She brushed her hair back over her shoulders.

Nuwa stepped onto the bed and stood over my lower body. The view was symbolic, her, a powerful Mystic standing over a weaker being. She knelt down, placing her crotch over mine. My idle hands were taken by hers, and she forced me to grope and massage her breasts.

Those soft velvety globes were better than they looked, I am so lucky to be handling them as it is a huge honour to do so. Words are indescribable. Her will was softening up for me to seal the deal. Taking each breast by the handful, we started to kiss each other again. She reached around my head and brushed my hair.

"Ah," she averred, her face flushed. "Ohhh, God…!" She pulled back and nibbled my neck.

"You have such a ravenous hunger, yet you kiss like an angel..." I nipped her neck, I had to restrain myself from nibbling harder. Not only she was absolutely tasty all over, I felt an urge to suck her dry…

She bit her lip and moaned. We kissed some more. "There are no angels here today," she murmured in between kisses, "Zaac, only two adults that need their bodies satisfied..."

The room illuminated in a pink aura; her golden halo changed to a lusty pink and it shined brightly, lighting up the entire bedroom. I moved my hand down over her belly button and down to her crotch, pressing spots on her pussy through her underwear.

I could've sworn that she enjoyed it more than last time because I felt her lips were getting very loose and she had her eyes closed - she was panting with her tongue out like a dog outside of kissing. I rubbed around her tender crotch and slipped my fingers inside her, she sat back and moaned heavenly.

"You're so tense," I said, "even down there."

She closed her eyes and sighed. "I suppose I am, from the stress of my work." She smiled. "To think forty-eight hours ago I was slaying demons by the dozens, and now I'm in bed with the Demigod of my dreams..."

She knew Sarkis was gone, I couldn't keep reminding her that. I could only smile and nod. "Even though that's only _half_ true, I am truly honoured to share this moment with you..."

One deftly touch took her underwear right off, and plunged my two fingers inside the lips of her pussy, entering her soft vaginal walls and feeling the warm juices within her. She was now moaning and getting wetter between her legs. Pushing my index and middle finger into her smouldering crotch, they slid in easily inside the hot, slimy wetness of her moist slit. My knuckle saturated itself with her delicious flavour.

"I want you inside of me now!" she implored. "I want you to be my first..."

"That's the spirit. You're finally ready."

Pushed my fingers in and out - rubbing the lips of her pussy in satisfaction. All of a sudden, she let out an intense orgasm down below. Heat radiated off her orgasmic howl. Afterwards, I kissed her once more. I breathed and tore a hole in the fabric of my boxers and discarded them completely to the other side of the bedroom.

I rubbed my eager rod between her lips; the grind was the stuff of dreams. Her reaction to the temptation of getting her longed desire was fantastic, toying with her needs and wants. Today was the day I claim another virginity, and like the gentleman I am I pressed my throbbing head between her lips slowly at first until I was inside her alluring orifice.

I started thrusting in and out with a few manageable inches. I'm not bragging, but because of the Prototype virus in my blood I was more hung and had more stamina than the average human male. Their best performance is barely my below average.

"Please, just… be gentle."

I moved my hands around her waist. "Okay, Nuwa, just relax. Let your body follow their instincts."

"Ah, okay." She sighed. "I'm ready to go..." I held her breasts with my hands now. "Ooo… mmm! My... breasts… They're too small, please don't-"

"Shut up, baby, they're just perfect… I know plenty of women that would _kill_ to have skin like yours..."

Nuwa brushed her hair over her right ear. She blushed. "Well, I do know my way around herbs and remedies..."

Nuwa always had eyes for me ever since we first met in my early days of being a Demigod. She was a tough egg to crack and was very reserved for something rather than someone. No one could tie her down; they didn't dare to. Her duty was to mankind and her fellow Mystics, but because she wasn't challenged, she cared little for their emotions and ideals. Their lack of awareness left her sincere desires malnourished.

"M-Mmmm! Oooh! You're rubbing into me nicely… I love it!"

"You feel so different on the inside. Tighter!" I shuddered. "Is this what a Mystic feels like? Could never have imagined. .."

Nuwa leant her head back and closed her eyes. "Mmmm, oh, that's good. Aaaaa!"

"You've done nothing but make me feel good. How rude of me… Let me make it better for you."

Nuwa bit her lip, breathing harder. "To feel this… You've done enough for me..."

"Still… What more could I do for you? Anything you want, and I'll do it."

"Anything?" I nodded to her, moaning a bit. "Aahh! Could you please could you go so hard, that you might… break me?"

"Of course, my queen..."

Yeah… Then she came onto me when I was going through a bad time with Claire, and our _friendship_ took a different turn. We fooled around a bit after that. Now we're finally fucking like she always wanted to.

Four minutes of pondering on the previous pace, the movement was slow. She wasn't the first virgin I deflowered, and I knew what it was like for them. Insecure, shy and lacking in confidence. That didn't stop me from picking up the pace and adding the last few inches. Could feel how much she enjoyed it. Enjoyed? No. She CRAVED it. She screamed and howled during, no longer a virgin after the first four inches.

"Yes! Yes! Aha, faster, faster, ah!" she moaned. "I can't believe I'm doing this... Feels dirty..." she breathed, "but feels so right..."

"Is this what you wanted, Nuwa?" I grinned. "Huh?"

"Yes... YES!"

"You got a taste, and now you're getting the whole thing!"

"Please," she breathed, "don't hold back… My insides are going crazy! It's incredible."

Nuwa moaned with a mixture of pain and lust as each thrust of my rigid thickness stretched and penetrated her cunt. I was buried inside her to the hilt, my balls slapped against her ass. Slow and hard, then built up the tempo and far inside of her slit, drastically changing speeds. With her cries that slowly raised in volume, I noticed I drew her first blood. That was new. I expected a bit more from one of the Three Sovereigns.

She plucked away my hands from her heavenly globes and pressed them against the bed, forcing my arms down above my shoulders. I couldn't move them, she was too strong. With her leaning forward, she pressed down on me and that made me go slower, but not softer.

"Oh my, what are you doing?" I purred. She slammed down on me as fast and as hard I was on her, it hurt more with her forcing her way on me. "Oooo, ow, fuck!"

"You like it this way don't ya!?"

"Oooo..." My dick was hurting but it was too good. "Mmmm, yes!"

"I'm the strongest woman you deserve!"

"Mmm, yes… The strongest, my queen..."

"The queen worthy of a king?"

I closed my eyes. "There are no kings or Gods here, just us..."

"Good answer..."

Each thrust made a squelching sound as her juices kept flowing out of her vagina. The full shaft and then some. "Ahhhhhh! G… God, Sarkis! F… uhhh… fuck! I don't curse but... Uhhn it's going sooo deeeep!" she squealed, spreading her thighs wide apart. She then wrapped her legs around my waist and started pulling me in closer to her so I can plunge my cock even deeper – if it was possible. "Aha, yes, right in there!"

My cock never missed a beat, sliding in and out Nuwa's vaginal walls like a hot, greased piston. I felt every ridge and vein of my shaft scraping against her walls.

"Aaaaaaaah, yesssss, Zaac!" She forced my hand onto her breasts. "Squeeze them!"

"Yes, milady!" I gave her breasts a good squeeze.

"Twist, now!"

"Mmm, hmm." I twisted her ultra-sensitive nipples and she uttered a husky howl.

"Good boy… You really _are_ worthy..."

Nuwa placed her hands over my shoulders to gyrate her hips over and forced herself up and down over my cock; it was still nice and warm inside her belly. "Oh, God! Oh, oh… Zaac! Fuck! I love it! I love your cock!" she screamed. "God, it's in deeeeep! And it feels much bigger this way. Fuck me!"

"Ravage me more… You deserve it..."

"This is too much, I... I... aAAh! It feels... real good, aaaah! So goooood!" She cried a bit but pushed through it with a mean growl. She really didn't want to show weakness.

Nuwa pressed upward and downward as I did the exact opposite, with the help of the bed springs under my waist. We pulled out, and then I skewered her anew all the way back up those moist walls. When I started to wallop something hard with my cockhead, I grind against the rough bit with my tip. She began to buck under the weight of the force.

"F-From deep inside my stomach, deep inside…!" she cried as we felt my cockhead slam against her cervix. "My stomach's gonna burst…!"

"Ahhh!" I breathed. "This hurts too good!"

I stretched her cunt walls apart deliciously. My whole shaft, lubricated with warm moisture, so much moisture it ran down my balls and thighs. "Uh! Nghhhh! Ooooooh, yesss! I'm… I'm… nearly there!" Nuwa howled suddenly.

"Ah, fuck! Shit! I'm gonna-"

"Ooow! Fuck it in hard you dirty human! Ohhhhhhhhhh! Yesssss!" Screwed it in her good without any let-up. She wanted me for a long time and now the moment is almost too perfect to be true. "Do you like fucking your queen? Huh?! Do you like fucking a Mystic?!"

"Not any, Mystic… Just you!"

Nuwa grabbed me by the throat with both of her hands; her solid grips was as strong as a vise. I could breathe, and it wasn't out of any emotion outside of lust. Just very spontaneous and genuinely hurt. I can take the pain, but judging from her strength a human in my position would die.

"I want your seed, Zaac!" she growled at me, harshly. "You hear me?! I want to bear your young!"

"Anything you want…" I breathed all ragged, "Wait..."

"Your baby batter, give it to me! Mask me with your scent!"

"Oh boy, this is not good..."

That didn't sound sexy or not at all strange. It wasn't the third century Nuwa was visiting; it was the twenty-third, and she needed to learn how to talk dirty without sounding like a freak. Otherwise, people would start talking about how easy we are. I felt a nervous twitch in the back of my neck. Should the hairs be standing like this? I'm a bit concerned here...

Nuwa's pussy gushed heavily, leaking out between the lips of her cunt and down the shaft of my cock to saturate both our loins with warm, sticky cream. I threw my head back with a loud groan, pressing my cock as deep into her pussy as I could - my cock erupting streams of hot cum up her walls. My eyes strained, and my back ached, it was heaven again. Pure ecstasy.

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head. She howled my name, disturbing the flow of the bedroom. Knickknacks in Piper's bedroom shuffled and turned from the light vibration of the floors and walls. The makeup accessories of her lipsticks and deodorants on the desk were bouncing about and rolling off the table, and the mirror cracked in the middle. The chair at the desk fell back and turned on its side. The curtains blocking out the sunlight danced to Nuwa's howl and rested as her voice broke.

I pulled out from her passage to grind my shaft over her clit, cumming one last time on her over her belly. In a rush of pure ecstasy of losing her virginity, Nuwa's whole body shuddered with delight, and she grabbed one of my hands and used it to rub my jizz all over her stomach until it rested over her bellybutton. She let the rest of my load ooze out of her and just purred like a wildcat. Then it started to form a pool underneath, soaking the bed.

"Something hot... it's like it's coursing through me... Your seed, so deep inside... So hot... So..."

"You always get what you want," I breathed, "Always having it your way, finally fell for it… I hope it was worth it."

"I love you, Zaac," Nuwa murmured, collapsing onto my chest, breathless. She looked me down and went on to kiss me. "You're mine... forever..."

"Shit..." Was she serious? This is why Mystics and Gods never saw eye-to-eye. She did the one thing you don't want a virgin to do, and that is to fall in love. I fear she might be _slightly_ obsessed. She was too egoistic to be like that, so I initially shrugged it off. She might be right to some degree, however since I will now be partly responsible for what happens next…

Suddenly, at the door was a loud thumping knock from downstairs. It was a woman by the sound but otherwise muffled from being so distant. Then there were footsteps upstairs. A woman in a red leather jacket just arrived to see the room in shambles, smelling of sweat and sex. It was the homeowner… Piper Wright.

The smell almost blew her face away. Then she saw her room was a mess. Her paperwork, books and makeup accessories were piled under Zaac's and Nuwa's clothes. The contents on her desk was a mess and not to mention the stains in the bed.

"What the hell have you been doing in my bed, Zaac?!" Piper bellowed.

"Well… fuck. Where do you want me to begin?"

Something tells me that if Fu Xi doesn't kill me for fucking his sister, Piper will. Wouldn't be a bad way to die mind you… Fucked one woman in her room and then a Mystic shortly after before being killed in a cat fight. Sounds like a real legacy. Colonel Zachariah Wesker - ex-Demigod of Tranquillity, meeting his end in a catfight. Kids would disagree with that, but you never know… Rather not die again, honestly speaking.

Hopefully, I can get back on her good side if I cleaned the sheets and apologised. Would she spare me? Oh God, what am I gonna do with Nuwa? She doesn't associate well with humans… or anyone for that matter. Excluding me, the protohuman. Imagine that, a great and powerful Mystic, a Sovereign, surrounded by those she loathes. Humans. Spells disaster. And if there's another bastard child in the future, I'm screwed! Something like this has never happened before…


End file.
